ANBU
by Yandeim Nareim
Summary: A story about a war between Konoha and the Sound Village. Rated M just to be safe about violence, death, etc.


_**ANBU**_

Michiki Haiku, a young Konoha Genin, was backing into a tree. Three Sound Jounin were advancing upon him. It was a D-Rank Escort Mission gone wrong. Konoha Jounin Hito Denashi and his three Genin students, Michiki Haiku, Hazimure Karin, and Yushuke Nezani had received an Escort Assignment. Their client was Nicho, a young sculptor on his way to the Sand Country to receive a reward for his artwork. But, only a few miles outside of the village, a Sound Chuunin attacked.

Konoha hadn't had any trouble from the Sound since Orochimaru died, but now they were back again, this attack being their first. Denashi was able to easily dispatch of the Chuunin, and he sent Karin and Nezani back to the village with Nicho to send the message of an attack to the Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. But, a few minutes after the two Genin left, six Sound Jounin attacked out of nowhere. Denashi engaged them all, protecting Haiku with his life, and fighting with all his heart. But he was only able to kill three before one of them landed a well aimed Wind Jutsu, and then finished him off with three kunai to his heart. And now, the remaining three were advancing upon Haiku, evil grins on their faces.

"_This is it. This is the end. But…I can't die like this…a coward. I'm a ninja! And I'm going to go out fighting!_"

………………

"Hokage-sama!" came the high-pitched yells of Karin and Nezani, who were rushing down the hall to the Hokage's room.

The door opened, revealing Naruto's kind face.

"It's…it's…the Sound…they attacked!" Karin spluttered out through large gasps of breath.

Naruto was about to speak when flashbacks entered his mind. He saw Zabuza, holding Kakashi in a prison of water. He remembered the fear inside him at that moment. His eyes narrowed as he was brought back to the present time. He looked down at the two Genin in front of him.

"Thank you for the information," he said kindly, dismissing them. He then called in three ANBU; one being a scout, the other two being soldiers.

"The Sound have attacked in one of our forests. We are afraid that they might send more, though we aren't even sure if the first attacks are done with. I want you to track down the are that Denashi and Haiku are located. Dispose of any remaining Sound Ninja and return the two back here. That is all," Naruto commanded.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," they all said, and with that they disappeared in clouds of smoke.

…………………

Haiku leapt up, grabbing three kunai in each hand. He threw them at the Sound Nin, who all easily dodged.

"Pathetic," one of them hissed.

Haiku took the opportunity of them not being in a position where he was cornered to leap back onto the tree, placing one foot on it and springing himself up amidst the other trees, hiding in one. He then quietly took out two shuriken.

"Stop hiding, you pathetic little runt. It's only delaying your inevitable death!" another Nin shouted angrily.

Haiku threw out the shuriken at the Nin that had just yelled, which took out a kunai, deflected both shuriken, and then threw the kunai at Haiku. The kunai grazed his shoulder, drawing blood and sending him falling out of the tree branch. He landed on the ground with a thud. The Nin laughed a horrible, evil cackle, glaring at the Genin.

"Even worse than I expected. Of course, you are just a Konoha Genin. I'm not sure why I expected anything at all. But it doesn't matter, as I said, your death is inevitable!"

With that, the Nin threw a kunai at Haiku and turned around, walking away with the other two. But the sound of metal colliding with more metal made him turn around automatically. Two kunai lay a few feet away from Haiku, who was still laying on the ground in pain. Three ANBU stood above him, one's arm extended, having just thrown the kunai that deflected the one that the Sound Nin had thrown.

The look that took over the Nin's face was horrified, and that's the look he died with as one of the ANBU, as quick as lightning, got behind him and stabbed him through the back into his heart with a katana. The other two didn't last long either as the remaining two ANBU members performed hand seals at blinding speed, and two fireballs burnt the remaining Sound Nin into ashes.

"_W…Wow. I had heard of the strength of the ANBU, but to dispose of three Jounin within seconds…it's amazing!_"

The ANBU that had killed one of the Sound Nin with his katana took the sword out of the Nin's back and placed it back in its sheath on his back. Meanwhile, the other two were checking Denashi's pulse.

"He's…dead," one of them said flatly.

The other picked Denashi up and threw him over his shoulder. Then, the third ANBU picked Haiku up, since he was unable to walk, and they sprinted toward the village.

……………..

"…Denashi was killed. The boy, however, was fine. He only suffered a broken rib and a small cut on his shoulder. He has already been healed and released from the hospital," the ANBU scout from the mission reported.

"Thank you. That is all," Naruto replied.

After the ANBU left the room, Naruto turned his chair to face the window. He lowered his face into his hands. Denashi was one of their best Jounin. It was horrible news that he was dead. But according to the ANBU's report, there had been six Jounin and one Chuunin that had ambushed. That wasn't good. The Sound were declaring war. And Naruto wasn't going to sit back and wait until the next attack. He called in his assistant.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"This attack is obviously not just an accident. We are now in a state of war with the Sound Village. Heighten border security. Put ten Jounin at every gate, and two at every post along the village walls. Also, bring in Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai."

"Yes, Hokage-sama!"


End file.
